Un dia de los inosentes para robin !
by naba-titans
Summary: Raven y Bestita se vengaran por las bromas de robin haciéndolo sufrir "MUAJAJA"  mala en Summarys solo leanlo
1. Chapter 1

- Maldito robin! - se escuchaba a raven gritar y girar en círculos, en la conocida Torre T , que en ese momento solo se encontraban Raven y Chico bestia. , Robin habia ido con los demas a la torre este para ayudar a Bee con la reparacin de su casa pero en este caso no importan mucho.

- Tranquila , solo cuéntame que paso - dijo comprensible-mente en peliverde

- *bufo* esta bien ...- pensó o recordó unos momentos - "me dirigió a mi habitación , toque la puerta con la mano pero esta se callo y de la nada me callo un balde de agua fría arruinando el libro que acababa de comprar en eso apareció robin y se burlo " jaja Día de los inocentes!

- ni yo aria eso , menos a ti "_no quiero morir aun soy muy joven y guapo " -_ calmaba a raven y se alagaba mentalmente a si mismo

- la verdad siempre pensé eso de ti , pero ... ¡ EL ES EL LÍDER , NO TIENE PORQUE HACER BROMAS IDIOTAS , TIENE QUE DAR EL EJEMPLO!

- ya , ya , tranquila rae , sabes el día de los inocentes no me entusiasma mucho (N/A: que le paso al chico bestia que nosotros conocíamos y apreciábamos *Shif*) prefiero los chistes y las bromas especialmente dirigidas a "Mami robin" ( N/A: hay esta :D ) este año te eligio a ti para sus estupidas bromas pero el año pasado me escogio a mi

_**mini Flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.( contado por cb)**_

_era temprano , me dirigía a desayunar abrí el refrigerador , había un trozo de tofu pero olía raro , me lo comí y ! ERA CARNE PINTADA DE BLANCO ¡ corrí por un vaso de leche de solla lo bebí rápidamente y ... era leche real , me enjuague la boca y tome un paño para secarme y ... no era un paño sino mi ropa interior , ya me estaba cansando de esto , corrí a la habitación de robin para vengarme o algo y tropezè con mi tofu , quede embarrado y tuve que ir por mas tofu _

**_- _**y ahora que lo sabes tranquilizarle y toma un poco de agua - dijo mientas le entregaba uno vaso con agua , quien sabe de donde lo saco .

- No trates de calmarme lo matare de todas modos - dijo entre gruñidos la hechicera

- tranquila Rae , mejor mantelo vivo y le asemos la " PEOR BROMA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS " - dijo mientras se paraba en el sillón , subía los brazos y colocaba esa hermosa sonrisa que cautivaba a raven pero ella no lo demostraba ( N/a: muajaja yo lo se todo ! )

- Q-que estas planeando ? - dijo atemorizada por la risa maniática que el joven acababa de lanzar sin contar por la cautivante sonrisa que se había transformado en una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Muajaja... - se lanzo al sillón calledo estilos-amente con su brazo alrededor del cuello de la " Cuervito " sorprendida y algo atemorizada - sabes hacer esa magia loca (acoto) y divertida, que sabes hacer?

- en primer lugar son HECHIZOS en segundo te respondiste tu solo la pregunta y en tercero ¿ desde cuando me abrasas?

- desde que estamos juntos en esto Muajaja!

- para con eso das miedo y risa invesil

- ¿Risa? - se le iluminaron sus ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa brotaba rápidamente , salto sobre raven abrasándola fuertemente - Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! te hago reír!

Esta se ruborizo y lanzo a chico bestia a hacia una pared - tranquilisate y dime tu plan

- osea ... ¿ estamos juntos en esto?

- Si pero solo para vengarme de robin! - dijo amargadamente - DIME TU PLAN LOCO, MANIÁTICO Y VERDE!

- esta bien ...

**bueno espero que le aya gustado ya viene el sufrimiento de robin MUAJAJA quiero agradecerle a " EL ANGEL " que es mi aliada en este fic dedicado especialmente a los que aborrecen a robin por diversos motivos :D**

**adiós**** , lean y no olviden comer todos sus vegetales niños :D - parezco comercial barato :/ **

**PRUTAGONISADO ; ESCRITO Y PENSADO PAR SUS AUSPICIADORAS **** NABA-TITANS ( PARA TODOS NABA) Y EL ANGEL ( PARA AMIGOS Y CONOCIDAS MARY )**


	2. Comienza la tortura risa malvada

_**NOTA**__ : __**Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics si me perteneciera Terra no hubiera existido ¬¬ ( sin ofender Cbx Terra fansclubs ;D) **_

_"blablabla" : _ _visión -_bla : lo que en realidad sucede

Eran las 4:00a.m , robin dormía , raven y cb entraron vestidos de negro (N/a: me imagino a raben vestida asixD) chico bestia rebisaba los cajones , se llevo varias cosas , y cambio los 50 kilos de gel barato por un liquido desconociodo , Raven traia un polvo purpura , lo dejo caer sobre Robin y ambos salieron rapidamente de la habitación.

cuando el sol salio y ilumino toda la torre , el "lider" se levanto , cambio de ropa y tomo su tarro de gel se lo coloco en el cabello pero le empezó a escurrir por la cara y tenia un olor extraño , no era como el olor a gel barato de siempre , si no a ...

- BABA DE CAMELLO! - chillo robin , salio enfurecido al pasillo , se quedo hay parado como dos segundo volvió a gritar ...

- aaaaaaaaah! - su Ropa interior estaba colgada por todo el pasillo (N/A: imaginense lo diseños "baroniles" ) estaba aun mas furioso pero de un momento a otro se sintió mareado y callo "suavemente" al piso.

cuando despertó se dirigió a la sala por su desayuno " _hay estaba Starfire mirando a la ventana , Robin se acerco a ella pero de la nada apareció SLADE."_

_- " hola mi querida Star- dijo el mayor enemigo de robin. se acerco a Star y la tomo por la cintura , se saco lentamente la mascara y era ... BATMAN! ( no se lo esperaban) "_

_"la chica de robin y su "padre" se besaban " _Robin callo de bruces al suelo , el par de bromistas estaban que explotaban de risa , la primera en soltar una ruidosa carcajada fue raven , seguido de bestita al escuchar los gritos afeminados de robin...

- NOOO! Batman aaaaaaaah! - estaba tirado en el piso gritando , cyborg la verdad estaba atemorizado porque las luces de toda la torre explotaban por los poderes de raven , mas en sima ella se reía y se abrasaba de cb a ... seguir riendo ? cyborg no le encontraba lógica a la situación , por otro lado Star picaba a robin con un palo a ber si racionaba de su estado de shok.

- crees que es suficiente - dijo raven entre risas ( nunca pese que usaria esa oracion .-.)

- si de tenlo , por el momento - dijo el peliverde mientras secaba una lagrima , ambos dieron un suspiro satisfactorio y raven chasqueo los dedos .

robin al instante despertó del Shock , en seguía se puso en posición fetal y se chupaba el dedo ...

- mami ? eres tu ? - dijo con vos afeminada y aterrorizada

**que les parece , pobre robin pero Se lo merece ! joajaossj **

** respondo tu pregunta , es un RobxStar obviamente :D**

**el angel gracias por tu ayuda y obviamente te doy todo el crédito que desees (Y) **


End file.
